This proposal request funds for support of the fifth symposium entitled "Recent Advances in The Immunology and Biochemistry of Tropical Diseases" which will be held at Meharry Medical College, Nashville, Tennessee, on Monday and Tuesday, April 25-26, 1988. The goals of this symposium are twofold: (1) To discuss current research on the organisms which cause tropical diseases; (2) To stimulate minority students towards postgraduate education in molecular biology, biochemistry and biomedical sciences. The symposium will be sponsored by the School of Graduate Studies and the Division of Biomedical Sciences at Meharry Medical College. As part of this conference, undergraduate students from historical black colleges and universities will be encouraged to attend and present posters on research that they are undertaking in various laboratories at their institutions. The students will have an opportunity to discuss their research with attendees at the symposium as well as Meharry Medical College faculty. In addition, they will be encouraged to visit various research laboratories and discuss ongoing research at our institution. The symposium will include seven invited lecturers in various areas in tropical diseases covering areas such as African trypanosomiasis, schistosomiasis, malaria, leishmaniasis, leprosy and Chagas disease. Ample time will be available for discussions. The symposium will be published within the following nine months at a nominal cost.